A Thousand Moments
by LionshadeSC
Summary: drabbles between doof and perry. this is endless and will never be commpleted as long as the moments and thoughts come. :3 but i dont know when the next ones come out, they just will as the thoughts come


**drabbles. (sigh) I've always wanted to do one of these :3 a drabble is just a short little collection of something in a story or w/e that happened, for those of you who do not know. They're less than one shots. :3 enjoy them!**

_**Carnivorous**_

The platypus jumped back in to the blimp, pulling out a slingshot to use against the viscous carnivorous plants that his nemesis had created and had turned against him of course. The platypus rolled his eyes for a moment and finally caught sight of Doof some feet away, tied up from head to foot in the plants that had shifted loyalties. One bit him on his nose; Doof let out a cry of pain. The agent grit his teeth and glared, swinging the slingshot faster.

He'd get his nemesis out of this. No plant was going to hurt _his_ enemy.

_**Again**_

Perry rolled his eyes as he swung in and lifted his nemesis from the building that was about to self destruct. The screaming man ceased his cries and looked up at his rescuer. "Oh, thank you Perry the Platypus."

The agent stared at him for a moment, then dumped him at the nearest prison.

_**Eyes**_

The platypus swung himself at the Alternate Doof, his fists curled up in a tight ball, eyes angry and furious, glaring venomously at that face that had caused him so much grief recently. But in the split second before his fist met the man's face, something in him stirred, and he hesitated. Alternate Doof slapped him aside. Perry was flung to the ground. He struggled to get up. Inside his chest, his heart was beating and something had choked him back to keep him from going on.

Those eyes.

_**Halloween**_

"Oh I've got it Perry the Platypus! You can go as a little criminal, and I can go as a cop!"

_**Free**_

In the strange pink flowery dimension, Perry unlocked the chains from his nemesis' wrists. Doof smiled at the platypus gratefully. "Thanks Perry the Platypus."

_**Apology**_

Doof groaned and stretched as he got up from his bed. It had only been a day since the evil scientist had lost his memory of the day previous. Monobrow told him he had accidentally been shot with an amnesia-inator that he had made and the bruises were from fighting his nemesis. Doof had noticed too that his couch smelled really bad now, but that never seemed to be answered.

However as he opened the door this morning for his daily newspaper, he found not only that, but a couch, a nice new one, sitting in front of him with the paper resting on it. Doof stared at it and walked to it, grabbing the tag and reading:

_Sorry, _

_From P_

_**Swim**_

The platypus was surrounded in a faded darkness as a tube of swimming tubes fell down over his head in a perfect tower. He looked up, only seeing a patch of sky and a glimmer of cloud. From outside his little area he could hear a splash then someone gasping and spluttering for air. Perry stiffened as a voice called out, "Ah! Help! Help I can't swim!"

_Doofenshmirtz you idiot! _

Perry broke from the tower of inner tubes and dived right in to the pool, catching his nemesis under the arm and lifting him out of the water to the pool wall. The platypus rested on the lip of the pool, a small amount of water hitting him as Doof rested on it with him. He had his arms over the side of it with the rest of his body hanging limply in the water. "Ah, thank you Perry the Platypus."

Perry stared at him for a moment, then got to his feet, shook out his fur, saluted his nemesis, and took off, a small smile gracing his lips.

_**Count on You**_

Doofenshmirtz had an unsuccessful relationship with his wife that ended in a divorce, a teenage daughter he couldn't connect with, and a pretty much useless junk pile for a friend. He couldn't count on any of them to really be there for him when he wasn't feeling good, but Doofenshmirtz knew without a shadow of a doubt that Perry would always be there for him. He could only hope that his nemesis felt the same.

_**Hiding**_

Doof tried to stifle a giggle as he watched his nemesis walk in to the pitch black room, his silhouette showing against the light. He could easily read the platypus's expression and he felt his brief excitement at his game flicker and die away when he saw sadness etched across his nemesis's face. He pressed his lips together and suddenly jumped out of the darkness. "Gotcha! Haha I fooled you Perry the Platypus!"

There was a relieved look on Perry's face, and Doof told himself to make sure that expression would never find it's way to Perry again.

_**Guilt?**_

Perry lept on to his nemesis, flicking the weapon away with his tail and glaring darkly at Doof, almost a way of scolding a child for doing something bad. He started to lift his fist to punch his face. Doof glared up at the teal furred platypus and Perry returned the gaze, but it was Perry who broke away from it first. He gave Doof one more glare and jumped away, grabbing on to a rope and swinging away to his own hover craft a few feet away.

Why was it he felt so bad when he was about to hit his nemesis?

_**Early**_

The platypus flew down to the window he usually came in to and burst in, swinging it open. He was met face to face with his nemesis, still in a bathrobe and holding a warm cup of coffee in his hands. There were bags below the evil scientist's eyes. He blinked a couple times. "You're early Perry the Platypus. Coffee?"

_**Christmas**_

"Perry the Platypus you look so dreary, not a bit of holiday clothes on you. Here, wear this hat, you'll look more festive."

_**Elf**_

"No I am not going to wear that elf hat Perry the Platypus! It doesn't make any sense! I'm shorter than you aren't I?"

_**Snow**_

The blue platypus lifted his head as he gazed at the frozen rain as it drifted down around him. He reached up a hand to touch it, and suddenly looked over as two hands wrapped around his small waist and lifted him up so that the platypus rested on his shoulders. Perry's front paws rested on Doof's head and he let out a chatter of thanks.

"It's pretty isn't it?"


End file.
